


救赎第二部9

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部9

第9章   
　　凡间还有四季变化，风雪雷电，而魔界的天除了艳极的红便是鸦羽般的黑，间或极光闪过，为这一成不变的单调添一抹色彩而已。  
　　“旭凤，你瞧这两件嫁衣，哪一件更好看？”穗禾在魔侍间穿梭，璀璨的首饰和精美的衣衫让她爱不释手。  
　　自从魔尊主动提出大婚，她便改了称呼。她喜欢叫他旭凤，这样显得两人更亲近些。果然每次唤出这个名字，魔尊的眼神便柔和了许多。但不知是不是错觉，她总觉得他的心离自己很远很远。  
　　“你做主就好。”魔尊淡淡的道，目光从她手上掠过，仿佛看的不是一件华美的嫁衣，而是路旁的一块石头，树上的一片叶子。  
　　她命魔侍们退下，亲自捧了一碟石榴糕送到他面前。“今天忙忙碌碌，竟没有用早膳。这是我新学的糕点，你尝一尝，瞧瞧滋味如何？”  
　　他伸手捏了一块，嚼了嚼，心不在焉的道：“很好。”  
　　她眸光黯了黯，也不戳破，只依依靠在他肩头，“魔界人人欢喜，禹疆宫人人欢喜，但他们的欢喜都比不上我。我们的婚事虽是由姨母撮合，但我对你的心意却并不始于那时。我虽是羽族族长，但为了你，我能舍弃整个羽族。”  
　　她环住他的腰，将他抱得更紧，“旭凤，我等了这么久，终于等到你亲口对我说出‘成婚’二字。”她声音微微颤抖，“那两个字是我听过的最好听的话了。”  
　　魔尊回抱住她，手掌在她背上轻轻拍了拍。  
　　“旭凤，我只想问你一句话。”穗禾声音压在他胸口，闷闷的，听不真切。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你……与我成婚，可有半分勉强？”  
　　魔尊没有回答，穗禾抬起头，却见他怔怔看着窗外。她顺着他目光看去，窗外湖水烟波浩荡，残阳依旧。她收回目光，却发现那片水色血阳丝毫没有映入魔尊的眼。  
　　“当然没有勉强。”魔尊垂眸，唇边扯出一丝笑意，“与你成婚是母神的心愿，也是……也是我的心愿。我们是天作之合，再没人比我们更幸福了。”  
　　是么？  
　　既然如此，你为何时常看着那一幅带血的衣袖呢？  
　　她目光扫过那一碟石榴糕，她花了一个时辰才做出的糕点，旭凤只咬了一口就放回去了。唉，他向来不喜欢吃这些甜腻的糕点，她却总是记不住。  
　　“不知午膳做好了么，我去瞧瞧。”她起身，手心被魔尊握了握。  
　　“别胡思乱想。”魔尊目光柔和，“擎城王已应允为我俩主婚，明日宴上宾客云集，六界四海首脑全至，本尊定要让你风风光光的成为魔后。”  
　　此话如春如暖风，将她心头阴霾尽数吹散。她终于绽出一抹明媚的笑意，轻轻点了点头。  
　　迈出门时与两名士卒擦身而过，那满身的血腥和阴暗气息让她连连皱眉。  
　　地牢的守卫，为何来此处？  
　　但她此刻沉浸在欢喜之中，只略想了一想就抛到脑后去了。  
　　“属下依照尊上吩咐，日日对那位用刑，不敢稍有懈怠。”顿了顿，两人彼此交换一个眼神，“只是……属下看那位实在撑不住了，请尊上示意，是要继续用刑还是……”  
　　“受不住了？”魔尊眼底似有流光滑过，微微抬起下巴看着面前那两人，“他身为天帝，竟连区区刑罚都禁受不住？”轻哼一声，透出无尽嘲弄，“他素来狡诈，你们莫要被他骗了。”  
　　“属下探入他灵台查看，确实灵脉虚弱，根基不稳。”  
　　魔尊搭在扶手上的手指猛的一收，连这两个低等魔族都能探入天帝灵台查看，他竟真的虚弱至此么？  
　　“他现在如何了？”  
　　“已昏迷三日了。”那两人见魔尊脸色骤变，心知不好，赶紧为自己开脱，“属下牢记尊上吩咐，生怕是那位又使出了什么鬼蜮伎俩，等足了三日，见他面色不对了才知道当真不好。因此……”  
　　魔尊一袖拂出，两人只觉一股大力涌到，身不由己飞出殿门，顺着台阶一路滚了下去。  
　　再睁开眼时，早不见了魔尊踪影。  
　　旭凤站在火牢入口，牢中热浪一波波向他涌来，他却觉不出一丝暖意，反倒从脚下生出一股阴寒。  
　　“这上面是他吐出的血。就算他做了再多的错事，这上面的血，他身上的伤总不是假的吧！”  
　　“他让我将这方衣袖交给你，他说他会一直等你。你一日不来，他就等一日，你两日不来，他就等两日。一直等到他全身血液流尽，灵力枯竭。”  
　　“若不是阴差阳错，命运弄人，你们本该是最好的兄弟。你已没了父帝母神，难道还要再没一个兄长吗？”  
　　他凉凉一笑，兄长，是啊，他曾将他当成最好的兄长。  
　　脚步在狭窄的甬道回响，越接近牢房他隐在袖下的双拳握得越紧。  
　　他和润玉之间，早已物是人非。曾经他对这位兄长有多爱，如今就有多恨。  
　　但他真的能眼睁睁看着他死吗？  
　　牢房不大，一眼就能看到那抹蜷缩在墙角的身影。飘逸出尘的白衣早已看不出原先的模样，上面纵横交错全是血痕。仅肉眼可见便是如此，那些隐在衣下看不到的地方更不知如何惨烈。  
　　旭凤心头一悸，僵硬片刻后慢慢定下神来。  
　　他伸指在天帝眉心一点，须臾之后退出神识。  
　　润玉被他抱在怀中，即便在昏迷中也痛得不时抽搐一下。  
　　他的这位兄长看着柔弱，心性却非常坚忍。如今露出这副模样，可见真是疼到极处了。  
　　罢了，就这样吧！待他醒来便放他回归天界，从此以后桥归桥路归路，永不相见。  
　　他刚要起身，衣袖却被拽住。  
　　低头看去，天帝不知何时睁开了双眼，一边痴痴凝视着他，一边虚弱又坚决的拉住他的衣袖。  
　　“旭儿，你终于来了。”  
　　他迅速收回目光，用力扯回衣袖。谁知天帝竟不肯放，反被他拉得扑倒在地。就算这般狼狈，双手依旧牢牢攥住袖口。  
　　“本尊不杀你。”这句话在他心口压了好久，终于吐了出来，“你既醒了，本尊便派人送你回天界。”  
　　“你……你原谅我了？”天帝声音发颤，那是毫不掩饰的，毫不压抑的喜悦。  
　　他的心中像打翻了一杯苦黄连，苦得舌根发麻，那轻飘飘的是或否竟说不出口。  
　　“旭儿？”天帝眼中的光彩一点一点暗淡下去，他松开手，轻轻一笑，“我知道该怎么做了。”  
　　魔尊不解，茫然的眸光终于波动了一下。  
　　横亘在他们之间的事情太多，千丝万缕，缠得他们透不过气来。连他都不知该怎么做，天帝居然已有了决断？是啊，他向来是最冷酷，最决绝的人，他最清楚自己要的是什么，更能步步为营，算计得分毫不差。  
　　忽然一点星光飘过他双眸，那淡淡的星辉，弥漫开来的微弱灵力，刺得他瞳孔猛的一缩。  
　　“你这个疯子。”他再也顾不得别的，将手按上他的内丹真元，用尽全力阻止他自毁元神。  
　　天帝的身体已无比虚弱，些微阻塞根本挡不住魔尊的浩荡灵力。很快真元被牢牢锁住，散去的灵力重新回归体内。  
　　魔尊后怕不已，手掌依然不敢离开他的心口，“你这条命是我的，除了我，谁也夺不去，包括你自己。”他盯着天帝的眼，恶狠狠的道：“这是你欠我的。”  
　　天帝艰难的抬起手，不顾魔尊杀人似的目光，抚上他的脸。“旭儿，你原谅我了吗？”  
　　魔尊偏开脸，“本尊不杀你。”  
　　天帝十分执拗，“我不在乎这条命。我只想知道，你要如何才肯原谅我？”  
　　魔尊在他背上搭了一把，放他靠在墙边，起身背对着他。  
　　“旭儿？”他期盼的看着魔尊背影。  
　　过了许久，魔尊终于转过身来，长睫微垂，双眸专注的看着他。  
　　润玉这才惊觉他的眼睛根本不是黑的，而是很深很深的血红色，红到若非这般接近竟错以为是黑的。  
　　他忽然害怕起来，倘若从旭儿口中吐出“绝不原谅”四个字，他该怎么办？  
　　突然旭凤嘴角一挑，“要我原谅你？行，那你便从忘川那头蹚过来吧！”  
　　


End file.
